7 years, a misunderstanding and mutual ground
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: MayaxPhoenix. Seven years ago Maya leaves Phoenix and tells him someone needs her more than him. 7 years later she tried to contact him, when her letter is torn up, Apollo visits Kurain and organises for her and Phoenix to meet and resolve the past.


I've decided I'd like to take a quick break from PollyxEma and Ace Attorney suggested I have a crack at MayaPhoenix.

This will be a oneshot and I will be doing this while I think of new ideas for PollyxEma and take a break from my multi-chapter stories.

Anyway, this is going to be split into three parts all based on the inspiration from a song.

* * *

Part 1: (The short bit) Maya leaves…

Song: Lostprophets – Last Train Home

-x-x-

"Please Nick!" She cried out, slamming her fists into his chest. "Listen!"

"No Maya." He stepped back, he was red with anger. "I've been looking after you for years now and that's it!? You're just going to leave!?"

"Nick! I have no choice! Kurain needs me!"

"This isn't just about Kurain though is it?" He asked sternly.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, her eyes were flooding. "Please, I need to follow my mother. I need to lead my people!"

"You know what I mean Maya!"

"Phoenix, I'm leaving in two days, I...I guess I'll see you tomorrow if you can find it in your heart."

He tried his best, to hide his anger and shame at losing her. He never saw her the following day, he waited until she was at the train station.

"Nick…please don't be angry. Just listen to this last thing: Someone else needs me more than you right now."

"Maya, how could you!?" Phoenix cried.

"Nick I'm sorry." She turned away and stepped onto the train. She never looked back once.

Not until that rustic machine began to move, when she looked across the platform for the man clad in blue. Her eyes scanned vigorously for him and yet she saw nothing. As she turned away, the black haired lawyer appeared at the front of the crowd, sinking to his knees, in tears.

She looked to the city as the train headed off into the hills. With her heart and head feeling heavy she wanted something good to come onto the radio in the carriage, instead, what came on, the mere title of the song made her break down.

"Now playing, Last Train Home by Lostprophets!"

_To all the broken hearts in here_

_Love was once a part_

_But now it's disappeared…_

_

* * *

_

Part 2: 7 years past

Song: Billie Jean – Michael Jackson and Carnival Of Rust by Poets Of The Fall (I really don't know why the second one inspired me XD)

-x-x-

Apollo shuffled through the letters at the breakfast table.

"Do you have to do that now Polly?" Trucy whined.

"Yes." He continued to sort through the ever increasing pile of junk mail and takeaway menus that had appeared in his mailbox.

Trucy and Phoenix had moved in to Apollo's much nicer apartment, which in retrospect was far too big for a single person. There were four bedrooms after all. The apartment, gotten for him through Kristoph Gavin's influence was already paid for and on the top floor of a classy apartment complex.

Apollo's pile of letters was much larger than the other two's. Trucy had a letter from a pen-pal of hers in England and then there was a strange letter.

This letter had been travelling a while, at first it had been addressed to the Wright and Co Law offices, clearly the postman, who was not the brightest brain in the box, had mailed it back to the address on the seal as the company no longer existed. Then the words 'Wright and Co Law Offices' had been crossed out and the address to Phoenix's old apartment written on. All mail from that apartment was forwarded to Apollo's home address. The words were hand written, fairly scruffy, like a child's writing more than an adult's.

"Mr Wright, I think this is for you…" Apollo handed him the purple envelope.

"I'll open it later." He tossed it aside on the coffee table.

Apollo began to search through his letters, ninety percent was junk mail, the remaining three letters were from friends. The first a college friend who lived a while away from Apollo, the second from Klavier – tickets to a show, the third was from Ema, thanking him for helping her out through a troubling argument with her ex-boyfriend along with a rather sexy picture of her... He then took a bite of his almost cold toast and sipped at his coffee.

"Bye Polly!" Trucy hugged him. "Bye daddy! I'm going to school!"

"Have a nice day!" Apollo chuckled.

"Bye now sweetheart."

After that, Apollo and Phoenix headed off to the agency. Apollo was on the computer, idling away his time, reading stories and chatting online to Ema when he noticed Phoenix undo the envelope. He feel into a deep silence, Apollo couldn't even hear the sound of him breathing.

It felt like an eternity, reading that letter.

Phoenix furiously tore it up and let the pieces fall to the floor and desk.

"Um…Phoenix, I think we're out of milk. Oh and Ema says can you meet her at the precinct?" Apollo quickly asked Ema in the chat room he was in to distract Phoenix at the precinct. "She says it's _real _important too!"

"Hm…ok." Phoenix's tone had changed quickly. Still as soon as he had gone, Apollo gathered all the pieces of the letter and stuffed them into his pocket.

Phoenix had never felt so run down in just a single moment. _That letter, it isn't true…nothing to worry about! After all, she was cheating on you Phoenix, nothing wrong at all… _He reminded himself. Even Trucy noticed the change in her father, his heavy sighs when he thought he was alone, the facial expression she didn't even know a person could make and the icy edge to his voice. Still, she readied herself for the show and headed off with her father to her regular show at the Wonder Bar.

Apollo pulled the scraps from his pocket once he was sure they were gone, whatever had upset Phoenix so was in this letter. What could it have been? An old love that Phoenix still held a torch for saying she was getting married? Or Maybe someone he knew had died? Or maybe…

Apollo's mind could think of hundreds of ideas but it still wasn't going to help. He searched through Trucy's room for coloured paper and a glue stick. _This is wrong, it's Phoenix's life…_ Apollo's conscience cut in.

"Shut up conscience, I listen to you all the time, let me have some fun!" Apollo scolded.

He managed to glue each piece in the correct place, some words were missing though, probably from the tinier pieces and some of it illegible.

_Phoenix,_

_I know it has been…long time. I know you probably hate me and never…me again. I know…cheated on you and it's…_

_In the years you and I…together, I loved every moment. Pearl…you too and so do I. Will you give…chance to make it up…_

_I think you should know we have a…six years old and she looks so much. Please come to Kurain…not for me…_

_Maya x_

The person's writing was not at all neat, all Apollo could decipher did vaguely make sense. _Where is Kurain though? I've never heard of such a place… _Apollo was distracted by the door. He quickly folded the sheet and hid it under the magazines on the coffee table.

"Hey Apollo! Only me." Ema chirped.

"Oh Ema! Come in." Apollo smiled, stepping aside.

"Sorry, I should have asked first but I know Phoenix and Trucy go to the Wonder Bar tonight." She looked around. "Nice apartment." She blushed a little, feeling out of place.

"You came at a good time. Did you notice anything strange about Phoenix?"

"Yeah, he had some kind of vacant stare, why'd you ask?"

"Can you help me with something?"

He showed her letter.

"The writing's too scruffy for me to read here." He pointed to an area of the page, between 'chance to make it up' and the start of the third paragraph.

"Let me take a look." Ema pulled her rose tinted glasses from her head and over her eyes.

"Can I get you anything at all?"

"A coffee or something would be nice. Thanks sweetie."

"I think it says, 'when I said someone else needs me more than you, I…' then the rest I can't make out." She took a sip of the lovely hot chocolate Apollo had made her, he even put in the cute little marshmallows she loved.

"Do you know this place? Kurain?"

"I've heard of it, when I first met Phoenix, something about an assistant of his living in a place like that." Ema closed her eyes for a brief moment. "My mind's a little hazy – it was almost ten years ago now." She looked to his laptop. "Search it up on the internet."

"Here we are. Kurain village, home to the spirit channelling technique and the Fey family." Apollo began.

"…Fey?...his old boss had that last name! His assistant was his old bosses sister or something!" Ema declared.

"I want to see Phoenix happy again…" Apollo mumbled. "Whoever this 'Maya' person is, we need to find her."

"You mean you want to go to Kurain?"

"Sure, I could do with the break." Apollo paused. "Do you…uh…want to come too?" Ema pushed him back against the arm of his chair.

"A short break to get to know you a little better without prying eyes, I'm in."

-x-x-

Kurain, to Apollo and Ema's surprise was a tiny sandy village which was way of the beaten track. In fact, it took a thirty minute hike to get to the village from the train station. Apollo threw his rucksack back over his shoulder after removing the photo of Phoenix and Trucy.

At the gates of the village was a young girl, about five or six years old. Staring at the two strangers.

"Well hi there." Apollo knelt down to her level. "Do you live here?" The girl nodded shyly. "Um…could you-?"

"Ruby! There you are!" A blonde girl, a teenager, around Trucy's age rushed out after the girl. "Your mommy's worried sick." She looked at the two strangers which Ruby was so intent on staring at, particularly the man. "It's strange to get visitors here…can I help you?"

"We're looking for someone called Maya?"

"Mystic Maya, why do you ask?" Suddenly, she began to stare at Apollo too.

"Do you mind staring at my friend? It's not like he has two heads or something!" Ema snapped.

"I think she sent a letter to my mentor, Phoenix Wright. I really need to talk to her." Apollo was suddenly afraid of the way they were staring.

"Mr Nick!? Please, please, come this way."

Apollo and Ema found themselves in a wooden style house, beautifully decorated with Japanese ornaments and beautiful plants.

"He's here to talk to you about Mr Nick." The blonde explained to the tallish dark haired girl in the strange hippy outfit. She looked to be around Ema's age.

"You work for him? Please, come in, come in." The little girl took hold of the new woman's hand and was led through to a small room with four pillows on.

"My name is Maya Fey. You are…?"

"My name is Apollo Justice, I'm Phoenix Wright's protégé and this is my friend Ema Skye. She worked with Phoenix once."

"About nine years ago." Ema added.

"Did he…receive my letter?"

"Before I answer, when was the last time you saw Phoenix?"

"Um…about seven years ago." Maya replied. She had an innocence about her which both Apollo and Ema noticed.

"Did you know Phoenix has a daughter? A foster daughter? Trucy Wright?"

"N-no…" She seemed crestfallen now.

"Here." Apollo showed her the image. "She's a good girl. A magician."

"My letter?" She urged.

"I think it got the…wrong response from Phoenix." Ema produced the letter which was still glued to the coloured paper. "He tore it up, Apollo here glued it back together."

"I couldn't find some of the pieces, can you tell me what it said?" Apollo asked nicely.

"He…?" Maya started to cry, the little girl instinctively huddled up to her. "Why would he do that…?"

"We're…we're sorry…" Apollo mumbled, to his surprise she stopped crying there and then. "He has no idea we're here, can you tell us what you wrote?"

"It was to say that after seven years I never stopped loving him. I had to return home to continue my family's tradition and leave him. Also…this girl…Ruby…is his daughter."

"She's what!?" Apollo and Ema both expected it but it came as quite a shock.

"When I turned nineteen, I started to…see Phoenix in a different light…he was really gentle and kind to me, even when we were intimate. When I left I…she…"

"You gave birth to her?" Ema tried her best to finish the sentence.

"You interest me Mr Justice…you have a…strange spiritual energy."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you have a…strange aura." She glanced to the child at her side.

"I know this sounds stupid, but what if I could get Phoenix to talk to you, I have no idea what happened between you and him and no idea where I can get you both to go but…"

"Yes. Whatever it takes. Do it." The woman begged. "Until then, please stay in my humble village. Oh and don't mind people staring at you…it's your aura they are sensing, you are powerful you see…"

* * *

Part 3: Mutual grounds

Song: Um…I don't think I had one for this…

-x-x-

"Phoenix, I was wondering. Someone you know wanted to meet you, on mutual ground, I was wondering if you'd agree." Apollo tried not to let slip who this person was.

"Hm…depends what you mean 'mutual ground'."

"Somewhere you and this person have never been, I was thinking that cute little restaurant you wanted to go to the other day. Don't worry about Trucy – I'll look after her."

"Interesting." He tapped his chin and clicked his tongue against his cheek. "Alright."

Apollo was surprised at Phoenix's response but still, between Apollo and Ema there was a meeting between Phoenix and Maya arranged for two days later. Apollo had told Trucy to organise a big sleepover for her and her friends at his apartment and Ema and him were going to look after Ruby at Ema's apartment.

-x-x-

The nervous Maya climbed out of the taxi, in the seven years since she had left Phoenix she had matured considerably. She still wore a purple acolyte outfit but her hair had grown and she had removed the beads and now her hair hung freely. She made her way into the warm red coloured restaurant and told the waitress her table number.

She struggled to walk in the high heels she had borrowed from Ema. Still, she managed to limp into the restaurant and into her seat.

"Hello Phoenix…it has been a long time." He paled instantly as she sat down.

"That little-!? I'll kill him when I see him!"

"No Phoenix." Maya tried to keep calm. "Please, sit. It's time we sorted this."

"What is there to sort? You left me for someone else!"

"What are you-!?" Maya welled up with tears.

"You told me someone else needed you more than me! You broke my heart Maya. You destroyed me!"

"W-what? You needed me? I needed you!"

"You destroyed me!"

"Wait a minute! You think I left you for another man?" It suddenly clicked for Maya.

"Yes!"

"No! Please Phoenix no!" She cried. "The one that needed me more than you was my…our unborn child!"

"You…have a child?"

"I tried to tell you in the letter, but I started crying so it probably wasn't very neat…"

"My god…" Phoenix sank to the chair, his head in his hands.

"I-I know you have a foster daughter called Trucy…Apollo…he came to visit with Ema, he pieced together my letter."

"Yes, Trucy, my baby." Phoenix mumbled. "But you…I…how did you?"

"The others helped me cope, we have a daughter, Ruby."

"Ruby…" He repeated the name to himself several times. "You mean…I've been hating and envying you and crying every day over you…over a misunderstanding?"

"It seems so." She whispered. "You know, I've never forgotten you, the way you treated me, I've never been with another man. Ruby…she begs to see her father at night."

"C-can I see her?"

He broke down, the same way he had done when he took in Trucy. The little girl in his arms was screaming 'Daddy' and in tears too.

"All of this…over a misunderstanding…" Maya knelt down and hugged her one true love and daughter. "Please…forgive me…please, please let us try again."

* * *

Ok please review and let me know if this is any good.

By the way, I've set up a twitter page under the name of 'evilwaffles15' I will be using it mainly for updates on stories and keeping people posted on requests. If you have twitter - please follow me :D

Dedicated to Ace Attorney - whos idea this was.


End file.
